The other Mars girl
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Victoria Mars thought she had a good life. Until her best friend cut her off. Then her sisters best friend is murdered and everything falls apart. She wins a once and a lifetime trip to be an American student in Australia. When she comes back she rekindles the flame with a certain biker. Weevil/OC Rated M for future chapters. New chapter Jan. 13 2018
1. Chapter 1

A/N For all of you that was reading Epic, my other VM fanfic, I apologize for taking it down. It wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to. Don't worry though I'm still working the kinks out and then I'll post it again.

Chapter one

I stared out of the window as the plane I was in went over the Pacific ocean. I'm Victoria Mars, or Tori for short, and I'm on my way home from spending the last year as an American student in Australia. It was a great opportunity and I met some great people and that is what I will be telling every one who asks me how my trip was.

Truth is, I didn't leave Neptune to see what this opportunity had to offer like I told my father, who was reluctant to let his baby go out into the world alone. No, I left because of him. I Took the cowards way out. I could only imagine what my older sister Veronica is going through.

Okay so eight months isn't that much older but still. How are we only eight months apart you ask? I'm adopted. I've known pretty much me whole life. With my olive toned skin and my curly black hair it was kind of obvious to every one.

My dad was just a deputy at the sheriff department when my bio mom left me with the receptionist. They already had Veronica, but my parents had always treated me like I shared DNA. Everything was great until about ten months ago when my sisters best friend Lily Kane was murdered.

Veronica got into high school and immediately made friends with the most popular people. I on the other hand didn't care much for them. They were nothing but rich snobs and Lily was one of the worst. It didn't matter that I wasn't even a year younger she refused to speak to me. When she was around Veronica acted as if I didn't exist.

Her death shook the whole town to it's core. My dad was the sheriff and he had a lot of pressure on him to find who did it. For one reason or another he felt that Jake Kane, Lily's father, was guilty since things didn't add up at the scene of the crime. The whole 90909 zip code went on a witch hunt and got him thrown out of office. As a result, me and Veronica suffered for it at school.

She had it way worse than I did since she was her best friend and in that crowd, but I had my share of haters. It came from all sides. The rich, the poor, even my best friend. Lets not get into that. Too many good memories were flushed down the drain and I couldn't deal so I entered a essay in an writing contest. The first prize was to go to Australia for a semester abroad and I actually won. Getting away from that awful place for a while has really done me good. Now I'm going back...

" Welcome to Neptune please stay seated until we make a complete stop and thank you for choosing sky airlines. " One of the flight attendants said over the intercom.

Yawning I stood and stretched. Reaching up into the overhead compartment I grabbed my carry on and waited my turn to exit the plane. It was about six PM when I got to my luggage and saw my dad and Veronica waiting. A huge grin was on his face and he hugged me tightly.

" Did you have a safe flight sweetie? " He asked tearing up a little.

I hated seeing my dad cry. " No I died like six times. " I said sarcastically to change the mood.

He laughed. " God I've missed that sense of humor. "

I let him go and looked at my sister. She had her arms crossed and a slight glare was on her face. I knew she was mad at me for leaving but why the cold shoulder?

" Hey sis. " I said.

Her slight glare turned into a full on glare and I glared right back. " Fine don't say anything. " I mumbled before grabbing my things.

Veronica spent all summer avoiding me while I did nothing but play my guitar. Every girl needs a hobby. Music is mine.

I woke up the morning of the first day of school and sighed. Here we go Tori you're about to walk into the lions den with no allies. Should be fine right?

I showered quickly and went back into my room. My polka dotted underwear set were right at the top of my drawer and I slipped into them. Looking through my half unpacked suitcases I found my low rise boot cut jeans and paired them with a gray tank and a denim vest over it. Once I was fully dressed and in my gray high tops I headed out into our living room slash kitchen.

Dad and Veronica were already there eating waffles. I sat down at the table where my dad had already made my plate.

" Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I'm glad I can now share it with both of my daughters again. " He said happily.

Veronica rolled her eyes and I sighed suddenly loosing my appetite. I ate half of the waffles just to appease dad. Why did she have to be so mad any ways? It's not like I cut her out of my life and them moved to Australia. She cut me off and then expected me to stay and get bullied with her every day.

After putting my plate in the sink I grabbed the keys to my old red Grande Prix and grabbed my back pack. " I'll see you later pops. " I said opening the door.

" Have a great day honey. " He called after me.

Pulling up to Neptune high was bitter sweet. So many memories both good and bad happened here. Locking my car I headed in thanking god that I was early enough to avoid the huge crowd that was sure to come with in the next twenty minutes.

Going into the office I got my schedule, locker number, and signed my re-enrollment papers. My locker was right by my home room, which was no where near any of my other classes. Awesome.

Once I got every thing situated I took a quick look around. The hallway was empty so I turned my attention back to the books I needed for calculus and geography. The next thing I knew I heard heavy foot steps coming from behind me.

" Well well well look who decided to come home. " Came a accented voice.

Turning around I came face to face with a smiling Eli, or Weevil as he goes by now. Seeing him threw me off. I was speechless. We weren't on the best of terms before I left or before Lily died to be more exact.

" The torture that is Neptune high kept calling my name... " I said looking away from him.

He looked at me strangely with his pretty brown eyes. " What? You're not happy to see me? "

I moved my lips to speak but nothing came out.

" Yo Weevil! " Came Felix's voice from further down the hall.

He looked at him and then back at me. " I'll see you later. "

Once they were out of sight I leaned against my locker and sighed. How tongue tied and stupid could I get? Shaking off the humiliation I walked to my first class and hoped the rest of the day went better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The rest of the week went by with few incidents. Logan Echolls was the same douche bag to me that he always was so no shocker there. Madison, who had always went out of her way to torment me, and I didn't have any classes together which suited me fine.

Carrie Bishop, the school gossip, cornered me in the girls bathroom and interrogated me about Australia. She got a simple " it was great " before I kept it pushing.

Eli hadn't tried to talk to me again and the only time I'd see him was at lunch when he was with his minions. I would catch him looking at me from the other side of the quad but that's it.

Me and Veronica pulled up to school at the same time Monday morning. A huge crowd was around the flag pole. As we walked up we could see a boy our age was duct taped naked to it.

" Who put him there? " A girl asked.

" The bikers did it. "

" Why doesn't somebody cut him down? " She asked.

" Yeah cus I want to be up there tomorrow. "

Some douche bag went up to the poor boy and took a picture with him. Me and Veronica got our pocket knives out and told him to move.

" Who died and made you- " He said before noticing our knives. " Your whole family is freaky. " He said moving away.

We started cutting the tape as people booed us. " You new here? " Veronica asked him.

He nodded.

" Welcome to Neptune high. " I said.

" Go pirates! " Veronica yelled in a fake peppy voice.

The first half of the day went by smoothly. I knew Eli and his boys were the ones who taped that poor boy to the flag pole and they would be coming for him and who ever helped him. AKA me and Veronica. Not that I was worried or any thing... I had never been afraid of him.

By the time lunch came I grabbed my crappy meat loaf and scanned the crowd. The boy we cut down was sitting with Veronica so I decided to join them. She looked the other way when I sat down but he smiled.

" I'm Wallace. Thanks for you know, cutting me off of that flag pole. " He said.

I smiled. " I'm Tori, and no need to thank me. It was the decent thing to do. "

" My bitch! " Came the voice that sent shivers down her spine. He sat next to Wallace and stared him down. " Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flag pole? I don't know how I could have made that any clearer. "

Wallace laughed nervously. " Okay. I get it. Very funny, I guess we're even now? "

" You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking? Is that what you get. " Eli asked getting in his face.

I always hated when he was an ass hole like this. " Leave him alone. " I said.

He looked at me like he just realized I was there. Getting up he yelled. " Sister! The only time I care about what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big ol' hog. Then again it's not so much as ooh's and ah's you know? " He asked winking.

" So it's big huh? " Veronica asked taking the heat off of me.

Eli looked at her with amusement. " Legendary. "

" Well lets see it! I mean if it's as big as you say I'll be your girlfriend. " She said faking excitement. " We could go to prom together! " She said making him laugh with his boys. " What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here vato. "

Felix went from laughing to yelling. " Yo Weevil don't let blondie talk to you like that! "

" Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too. " Veronica said making me laugh.

Felix got closer. " Hell I'll show you mine! "

" Felix Tombs. What on earth is going on here? All right gentlemen move along. " Vice principal Clemens said making them leave us alone. " Veronica Mars why does trouble follow you around? " He asked.

Veronica just shrugged. Once he left I got up to throw my food away. Cold meat loaf is gross. As I was walking I saw Eli by himself in the shadows, true bad guy fashion. He nodded me over and I couldn't help but comply.

Once we were away from prying eyes he pull me in a tight hug. Confusion filled me as his cologne tickled my nose. God he smelled so good.

When he pulled back I tried and failed to regain my composure. " What was that? "

" I hadn't realized how much I missed you until just now. " He confessed.

He missed me? It really was hard to believe. " What's with the pulling me away to do it? Didn't want your boys to see? "

He looked away for a second. " Maybe I thought you wouldn't want any one to see us talking. "

" Why would I care what those fools think? Have I ever made you feel like I didn't want to be seen with you? " I asked seriously.

He looked guilty for three point five seconds. " Things have changed Tori. Some you can see and some you can't. " He said leaning closer to me.

Our noses were almost touching and I could feel his breath on my face. If he got any closer we'd be kissing. I kept my eyes on his and got sucked into his chocolate orbs. Feeling him reach into my front pocket he pulled out my cell.

Pulling back he smirked at me as he put his number in. " You make sure you use this. " He said handing the cell back and walking away.

I couldn't help but smile as butterflies filled my stomach. Then I remembered why we haven't spoken in a year and a scowl forms on my face replacing the smile. If he thought that giving me his number and working his charm was all he had to do to make things right he had another thing coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A few days later I walked into school to see Logan Echolls being escorted out by deputy Sacks. He looked at me and pointed.

" I'll get your sister for this! I will. "

Oh god what has she done now? Knowing I didn't have time to do an interrogation I put my stuff in my locker and headed to calculus. I had other things to worry about.

After school I went for a run on the dog beach to clear my mind. I had set my ipod to my guitar playlist and let the rifts set my pace. When I left for Australia I thought it was because I needed a change of scenery, but now I see that wasn't the case. I ran.

I was no better than my mom. If I was really honest with myself I didn't run because of my dad. I didn't run because I was being bullied. I ran because my heart was broken. By who? You guessed it, Eli. Not that we were ever " together" but there were feelings there.

The first time I met him was when my dad first picked him up for vandalism in seventh grade. I remember him being so angry at the time that I smiled at him from the passenger seat to cheer him up. He rolled his eyes and then looked out of the window.

In ninth grade we were paired together to dissect a frog. I freaked out when he cut the poor thing open and water came out. He grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles with the pad on his thumb. I looked into his deep chocolate eyes and felt instantly better. After that I knew I wanted to be his friend.

I saw something in him that was just under the surface. Something he didn't show around other people. When I got home that day I told my dad that he helped me and got a long lecture about how Eli was trouble and to stay away from him.

Of course I didn't listen and we became good friends that year... Half way through tenth grade I felt things change. Butterflies would fill my stomach whenever I thought about him and I couldn't stop smiling when I was with him.

Before I could tell him how I was feeling he pulled away. Like away, away. I didn't see him any more. I'd look for him at the spot we'd always meet and he wouldn't be there. When I finally did catch up with him he was a love sick fool. He wouldn't tell me who she was but I was crushed either way.

The next day I decided to ask Veronica for advice. We weren't as close as we used to be but I knew she'd understand. She wasn't home so I went to the Kane's looking for her thinking she'd be by the pool with Lily.

I walked around the huge mansion and what did I see? Lily riding Eli. They were both naked and breathing heavily. I turned around and ran before the could see me. I went to the bus stop and waited for the next one. I didn't cry then. I went home and helped my mom with dinner. Veronica got home just before we ate in a great mood. I never told her about what I saw. She probably already knew.

I cut off all communication with Eli after that day. A few months later Lily was gone but I couldn't bring myself to attempt to comfort him. Another month later I was on a plane to Australia. The pain didn't let up but at least I wouldn't have to see his face.

By the time I was done with my walk down memory lane sweat was coming from every pore and my soul felt cleansed. Bending over I brushed my hair to the top of my head with my fingers and tied it up into a messy bun.

I walked the rest of the way to the public part of the beach and saw Veronica and Wallace flying his plane. Walking up I smiled at him.

" Hey Wallace. " I said.

He smiled back. " Hey Tori. "

Veronica looked at the sweaty mess I was and shook her head. " Have fun? " She asked.

Well at least she wasn't glaring or trying to explode my head with the power of her stare any more.

" Veronica... Your car. " Wallace said all of a sudden.

They looked to the parking lot and saw Logan and his minions surrounding her Le Baron. Wallace landed his plane as we walked over to them. When we got close Logan grinned his douche bag grin.

" Hey! The Mars sisters. " He said sarcastically looking at Veronica only. " You know what your little joke cost me? "

Veronica smirked. " Well I'm pretty sure you wont be getting your bong back. "

Logan didn't like that answer. Taking the tire iron he had he busted out one of her head lights. " Wrong answer. Would you care to guess again? " He asked.

" Clearly your sense of humor. " She said still not fazed.

He then bashed her other head light. " Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No the correct answer is my car. My daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I wont be having? Fun, fun, fun. " He said in a very douche bag manor.

Motorcycle engines roared in the distance. " Hey Logan.. " One of his minion warned.

Eli's whole crew pulled in the parking lot and blocked them all in. Eli got off of his bike and hung his helmet off of one of the handle bars.

" Well what do we have here? Vandalism? No, no, no. The only vandalism that happens in this town goes through me. " He said walking up to Logan.

Logan wasn't expecting a knight in leather coming to their rescue. " Listen man I don't have a problem with you. "

Eli shook his head. " That's where you're wrong. " He said taking another step closer.

" Hey yo! Is this O-Town any good? I mean my little sister likes it, but she like ponies and juice boxes too. " Felix yelled from the drivers side of Logan friends SUV making the PCHers laugh.

" Suddenly I'm in a scene from the outsiders. " Wallace said lowly.

Veronica folded her arms. " Be cool soda pop. "

I just stood there and kept my eyes on Eli. He looked so intimidating. Grabbing the tire iron from Logan he went to the SUV.

" Hey man this is my moms car. " One of Logan's friends said.

Eli got in his face. " She can bill me. " He said proceeding to beat a few large dents in the hood and smashing a head light.

He held the tire iron out and smirked. " That's it, head for the hills. " He told them. " I'm not gonna say it twice! " He yelled pointing at Logan. " Except for you. You say your sorry. " He demanded.

Lagan laughed. " Rub a lamp. "

Eli landed a punch in his stomach. He fell to the ground and got right back up. " I said say you're sorry. "

Logan caught his breath. " Kiss my ass! "

The next punch hit him in the face. Eli laughed. " Now- "

" Let him go. " Veronica piped up.

He looked at her. " Are you sure? I could do this for a while. "

" I don't want his apology. " She assured him.

Lagan walked to the SUV and he and his douche friends left.

Eli looked at Veronica " So that whole surveillance tape just, poof? " He asked.

Surveillance tape? What the hell was he going on about?

" Well that's convenient. " Veronica said.

Looking at the damage Logan did to her car he said " My uncle has a body shop on the high way. If you come in we can give your body the full service treatment. " He said looking her up and down.

Heat filled my face and I couldn't deny that I was jealous over him flirting with my sister right in front of my face. I hate that after all of this time I still fell this way.

" Okay now you apologize. " Veronica said.

Eli looked away. " I'm sorry was that too dirty? "

" Not to me dork, to him. " She motioned to Wallace.

He looked like he's rather shoot himself. " Yeah... No. "

" Fine. He has the only copy of the Sac-n-Pac video. Wallace lets go decided what to do with it. " She said walking to her car.

" Okay wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry okay for the whole taping you to the flag pole I'm sorry. " He said uncomfortably.

Wallace looked skeptical. " All right. " He said.

" Can I have the tape back now? " Eli asked nicely.

Wallace thought about it for a minute. " Nope. " He said walking away.

He and Veronica left and there I was alone with the whole PCH bike club. Looking from the sand to him I felt very uncomfortable. His eyes were raking over me.

" Y'all clear out. I have some business to take care of. " He tole his boys.

Once they were gone he turned back to me. His chocolate eyes caught mine and stuck them there. Breaking contact I went to walk to my car.

" I should get going. " I said before an tattooed arm shot out and pushed me back in front of him.

" No, no, no. You're not leaving until we have a little chat. " He said pulling me further down the beach.

A/N I hope you guys are enjoying. This story is going exactly the way I want it to. The hard part is keeping Weevil in character. There are eight more finished chapters and one that's in progress. If you like what's here so far let me know and I'll post more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N S/O to MeganObrien90 for being the first reviewer.

Chapter four

Once we were out of eye sight he stopped walking and took a good look at me. His eyes raked up and down my body causing heat to fill my cheeks.

" Do you have something you want to say? " I asked looking away in embarrassment.

He gave me a look that was usually reserved for the 09ers. " Do you? I reached out to you and you completely blew me off. "

" You wish. " I mumbled, kicking the sand.

I should have known better. I really should have.

" Fine. I should have listening to my instincts when they told me you were just like the others. " He said.

I watched him for a second before realizing what he just said. " Oh hell no! You do not get to give me the " I knew you were like them " speech. " She yelled making him stop in his tracks.

" YOU were the one that ditched me as soon as Lily Kane came into the picture. " Low blow I know, but he pissed me off.

Eli flinched at her words and turned around. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Lying doesn't become you Eli. I saw it with my own eyes. An image I'd rather forget but can't. So don't you come at me like I'm in the wrong for keeping my distance. I'd rather not let you hurt me a second time. " I said wiping the tears from my face.

For a second he didn't say anything. The wheels in his head were spinning at full speed as he processed what I just said. Taking a step towards me he went to take my hand but I wouldn't let him.

" I don't know what to say. " He said lowly.

I rolled my eyes. " Then don't say anything. Just don't make it seem like I was the one that cut you off when it was the other way around. "

I then turned and walked away leaving him to think about what I said.

Later that night Veronica came into my room as I was doing my home work. With out knocking I might add. She sat down next me on my bed and I continued to do my work like she wasn't there.

After a few minutes she sighed. " Look I know we aren't on good terms right now but we are sisters Tori. "

" So now we're sisters? " I asked not looking up from my history book.

I know how Veronica gets and if she thinks that the whole " come on we're sisters " thing will make up for everything she is sorely mistaken.

" Yeah we are. " She said with the famous Mars attitude. " It seems like you forgot that. "

Oh no she didn't. I sat my book down and got up so I could leave if I needed to. " Excuse me? I forgot? No you forgot we were sisters the day you met Lily. "

Damn why did every thing always have to come back to her?

Veronica stood and I prepared for a shouting match because lets face it, we're both hard headed and never back down.

" Where were you? She died and you never asked if I was okay and then you left to Australia as if you didn't have a care in the world! You left and I had to deal with mom leaving all by myself! " She yelled as tears flowed down her face.

I can't believe this. Are she and Eli really this self centered? " Why would I care Veronica?! You were supposed to be my sister and then made a rich girl friend and cut me out! What was I supposed to do? Come back and cry about mom leaving? It wouldn't have brought her back! I left because I couldn't handle everything that was being thrown at me. I'm not gonna apologize for handling things the only way I knew how! "

Dad rushed in the room and stood between us. Lord knows he didn't want the great hair pulling war of nineteen ninety nine to start again.

" What is going on in here? " He asked calmly.

I looked from him to Veronica who looked back at me with guilt in her eyes. " Nothing. " I said walking out into the living room and grabbing my keys. A drive was just what I needed to calm down.

I left my phone in my room so my dad couldn't track it and lifted my hood to temporarily disable the tracker in my car as well. I didn't need to talk about what happened. I didn't even know what I needed at this point.

Not heading in any particular direction I ended up in the last place I thought I wanted to be. Eli's neighborhood. Parking behind his bike on the street I rested my head against the steering wheel. He probably didn't even want to see me but I honestly had no where else to go and I didn't want to be alone.

A couple minutes later I decided that I was being stalkerish so I went to turn the key over. The passenger side door opened suddenly and in came Eli. He shut the door and gave me a look.

I looked back at him and every wall I had built over the past year and a half came crashing down. Embarrassed that I was now crying in front of him for the second time that day I hid my face in my hands as sobs wracked my body.

The next thing I knew I was straddling his lap and he was holding me. His warm hands moved in soothing circles on my back and he just let me cry it all out.

" Please don't tell me I caused this. " He whispered.

I tried my best to get the words out but I couldn't so I shook my head into his shirt. The door opened and the next thing I knew I was being lifted up. Eli carried me into his house and sat with me on the couch.

" Mi'jo is that Tori? " Letty, his grandmother asked.

He must have nodded cus I didn't hear him saying anything.

" I'll go make some tea. " I heard her say.

Eli made sure both of us were comfortable on the couch and then continued to rub my back. " Feeling better? "

I nodded into his neck making him chuckle. " Good. "

" Mi'ja I brought you some tea with honey. " Came his grandmothers voice.

I lifted my head to reveal my red face. I was all over her grandson right in front of her. Slowly I dismounted him and sat up right on the couch. Taking the cup I thanked her. The hot tea really made me feel a hundred times better.

A knock sounded at the front door and I knew that it was my super sleuth father and so did Eli. He got up and opened the door slowly.

" Eli. " My dad said looking at me from the doorway.

He stepped aside to let him in. " Sheriff. " He greeted.

My dad walked in and shook Mrs. Navarro's hand. " Leticia how are things? " He asked.

" The same as usual sheriff. " She replied.

I finished my tea and stood up eager to get him out of her. " I think I'm okay now. Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Navarro. "

The older woman gave me a genuine smile. " Any time mi'ja you know you're always welcome. "

I looked at Eli who was still standing by the door. " I'll se you at school? " She asked.

He looked at my dad who didn't look happy but didn't say anything. " If that's what you want. "

My dad nudged me out of the door with a wave to both Eli and his grandmother.

" So you're friends with him now? " He asked trying to hold in the sheriff side of him.

I sighed and looked at him. " I've been friends with him since freshman year. I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. Can we please go home now? "

" When we get there we are having a serious talk. " He said pointing at me.

Sighing again I nodded. " Fine. "

" You go straight there and I mean it. " He said with bass in his tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Dad sent me straight to bed after giving me a long lecture about fighting with ones sister and the dangers of befriending a gang leader. It wouldn't stop me, but his heart was in the right place so I can't complain. He also grounded me for a week for deactivating the trackers. Yay me.

It was Thursday morning and I woke up with a smile on my face. Sweet sweet freedom! Deciding to be girly today I chose a white and pink floral print dress with pink sandals to show off my freshly painted toes. I left my crazy curly hair down and pinned it to one side.

Me and Veronica walked out of our rooms at the same time. We hadn't been speaking, but it wasn't deliberately like last time. Neither of us knew what to say. Dad was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his news paper.

" There's my girls. " He said looking up.

I grabbed my tall coffee thermos and filled it up and added cream and sugar. " Morning. " I said cheerily.

" I hope that isn't going to be the only thing you have before lunch. " He said gesturing to my coffee.

I shook my head and poured myself a small bowl of cereal to appease him. Veronica took and apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it. Once I was done I rinsed my bowl and then grabbed my bag and keys.

" I'll see you later pops. " I said walking out the door.

I was walking to lunch when Madison stepped in my way with a smug look on her face.

" Can I help you? " I asked with attitude.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. " Yeah if you and your sister could magically disappear that would be great. "

I rolled my eyes. " I don't know about all that but let me see if I can change your personality. " I said waving my hands in front of her face. " Abracadabra! Nope... You're still a bitch. " I said rudely pushing past her.

I could hear her scoff behind me. " Bitch. "

Sorry but I'm not the young girl who let you push her around any more. Australia really did me some good. Maybe it was because the girls were scared of me there. I learned to speak up and stand my ground since I was the only American in that school.

It was shepherd pie day which made me glad that dad made me eat before I left. Grabbing a orange juice I went out to the quad and threw the nasty food away. I went to turn around and head to Veronica's table when I met a warm yet solid brick wall.

Smelling musk I ran my nose up the brick wall. " Watch it baby a man could take this the wrong way. " Eli whispered, reaching behind me to throw his meatloaf away.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at him with mischief in my eyes. " I think you took it the way it was supposed to be taken. " I said walking away with out looking back.

Okay, I don't know where that came from but it felt damned good. Looking around I saw pretty much every one on that side of the quad staring at me. Including his boys. Oh well I can't take it back. Lifting my head high I walked straight to where Veronica and Wallace were sitting.

" You do realize that that dude literally had me duct taped to a flag pole just last week? " Wallace asked.

I nodded. " Look I really do see where you're coming from, but I've seen a different side of him. He's rough around the edges but once you get to know him... " I left hanging.

" Yeah I get that. Plus you're an decent human being so hopefully it rubs off on him. " He said making me laugh.

I looked over at him laughing with his boys. " Not likely. "

I spent the next two classes replaying mine and Eli's encounter at lunch in my head. Every thing that had happened in the past two weeks actually. As I sat in my last class I decided to take control and get every thing in my life back in order. Starting with mine and Veronicas relationship. Pulling out her phone she discreetly texted her.

' Movie night? '

I slept in until noon after me and Veronica watched all three Screams after dinner. After I washed my face and brushed my teeth I grabbed my guitar and went to play by the pool. I sat in one of the lawn chairs and strummed the cords gently at first.

Then as I got into the mood I played the notes strong and loud. By the time I got to the last note I heard clapping from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw my dad.

" That was beautiful honey. You think you could take a break and help me and Veronica at the office? It seems Mrs. Navarro has been arrested for credit card fraud. " He said with a frown.

Oh god. " Yeah sure. I'll just put this away and meet you there. "

I walked into Mars investigations to see Veronica working at her desk. I could hear Cliff, a if you can't afford a lawyer, lawyer.

" Listen to this list of charges on the card. A half dozen video games, limo rides, magic mountain tickets, motorcycle gear... It goes on like that. I sincerely doubt my client Mrs. Navarro suddenly decides to steal from the Echolls after ten years of loyal service just so she could get a new piercing from puddytats. " He said looking over the charges.

Me and Veronica get closer to the door and listen closely.

" its gotta be the kid Eli Navarro. What do they call him? " He asked us.

I narrowed my eyes at him but Veronica answered. " Weevil. "

" Clearly it's Weevil. Lamb doesn't think it's Mrs. Navarro but the P.O. BOX that the merchandise was sent to was in her name. Plus she was wearing a diamond broach bought with one of the credit cards. " Cliff said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They decided that he was guilty before they even had proof. " Lamb could have set Eli up he hates him you know? "

" Honey I started picking up Eli Navarro when he was twelve years old. " Dad said as if making his original point about us being friends.

Veronica put her hand on my shoulder. " He just helped us out of a bind that's all. " She said.

Cliff stood up and gathered his papers. " Look I'm sure he's a mensch but I have a grandma in jail and I'd like to get her out. "

He and my dad shook hands. " We'll dive in it Cliff. " my dad promised.

Dad waved us closer to his desk. " He goes to your school do you mind taking point on this for a few days at least? I'm working on something. " He asked.

I looked at Veronica and then back at him. " She can but I refuse this man hunt. I know Eli and he would never risk his grandmothers job or freedom. " I said walking out with out another word. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After I left I went for a long run on the beach to clear my mind. A couple of hours later I was knocking on Eli's door. I heard the pitter patter of little feet. The door opened revealing his niece Ophelia.

" Hi Tori. " She said excitedly.

I smiled down at her. " Hey is your uncle Eli here? "

" What did I tell you about opening the door? " Came his voice as he came into view.

Seeing it was me he pulled me inside and closed the door. Ophelia was excited to see me that she was literally jumping up and down.

" Uncle Eli can we watch finding Nemo? " She asked after she calmed down with a puppy dog face.

He rolled his eyes and put the movie in. I sat next to him and folded my legs underneath me. Placing his arm around my shoulders he pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. Ophelia sprawled out on the floor with her blanket. By the time the movie was over she was knocked out and I was getting tired as well.

" I see bad news travels fast. " He mumbled before I could mention his grandmother.

I nodded. " Yeah that and my dad is working for your grandmothers lawyer. " I said sitting next to him on the couch.

He rolled his eyes. " Yeah I met the guy. He says I should confess. He already has me down as guilty. "

" If it makes you feel better I know you didn't do it. " I said lacing our hands together.

His eyes met mine and I could feel electricity in the air. Looking down to make sure Ophelia was still asleep I turned back to him.

I can't believe it, it was really gonna happen. He leaned forward so that our lips were mere centimeters apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face when we heard a car pull up outside. The lights flashed on the little girls face waking her up.

She went to the window and said " uncle Eli there's a blonde woman outside. " She said rubbing her eyes.

I shook my head. " Veronica. "

" Ophelia go to your room and lay down. " He told her.

He then looked at me. " Stay here. " He said going to see what she wanted.

I stood up fully prepared to eavesdrop. I went to the side door and looked out of the window next to it. Veronica was looking at Eli's motorcycle pretty hard.

" I've hospitalized people for less then what you're doing right now. " Came his voice from the front porch.

She turned around and gave her " I'm innocent " smile. " What admiring your paint job? "

" I know what you're doing and admiring my paint job ain't it. " He came into view and stood in front of her on the other side of the fence.

" I'm just following up for the lawyer that's representing your grandma. " She said retracting her claws.

He rolled his eyes. " Yeah I met the guy. he says I should confess. " He said for the second time now.

" You think you will? " She asked making me wince.

I didn't have to see his face to know he was glaring at her. I don't have anything to say to you man. "

" Weevil, your grandma's in jail. " Veronica started.

He didn't let her finish. " Are you reminding me cus I almost forgot. " He said smartly.

" I'm just saying with your reputation you can't blame McCormack for thinking- "

He again didn't let her finish. " MY reputation? Oh well then I guess what every one says about you is true too huh? That you like it a little freaky don't you? That you spy on Duncan Kane and send him pictures of yourself.

Be honest Veronica you think you're this big outsider, but when push comes to shove you're still one of them. You still think like one of them! Push off I don't want you around here. "

I knew that his words hurt her, but she did come into his neighborhood. She nodded in defeat. " Tell Tori that dad said if she isn't home by curfew she'll be grounded again. " She said before leaving.

Looking at my watch I saw that it was fifteen to ten. Meeting him back in the living room I grabbed my bag. " I have to go. "

" You heard. " He said flatly.

I laughed. " You know I'm nosy. " I said trying to lighten the mood. " She didn't mean any harm. "

" I know. I shouldn't have said what I said, but I'm sick of people expecting the worst of me. " He said sighing.

I went up to him and put my arms around his neck. " I don't. "

" You're the only one. " He whispered as he leaned down with every intention of finishing what we started before we were interrupted.

His lips met mine briefly and all of the wind was knocked out of me. He pulled his face back and hugged me tight. " Be safe on the way home. "

On Monday there still wasn't any word on the Navarro case. I walked out of the lunch room with a cheeseburger, the only thing I really liked on the menu. Going over to Veronica's table I saw her and Wallace looking over some papers.

" What's that? " I asked sitting down.

Veronica handed me the papers. " Eli's attendance records? "

She nodded. " He was in auto shop seven of the eight days that the purchases were made. "

" So that proves that it wasn't him. " Like I knew the whole time.

Veronica gave me a thumbs up. " Exactly. "

After school we went straight to dads office. Cliff was already there and they were talking about some one being arraigned.

" I don't think he did it. " Veronica said walking over to them with his attendance records in hand.

" Who didn't do what? " Dad asked.

Veronica laid the records on her desk. " Weevil. Listen I was looking through the attendance records at school and I just don't think it's possible- "

" Veronica " Dad interrupted.

" Yeah? "

He sighed. " Cliff just got back from the court house. "

" They released Letty Navarro a few hours ago. " The lawyer finished.

My ears perked up. " That's great! " I said happily.

Cliff shook his head. " They released her because Eli " Weevil " Navarro came in and confessed. "

My heart sank. I knew he didn't do it but I also knew he wouldn't let his grandmother rot in jail. Both me and Veronica were speechless.

The next night me and dad were eating at a little diner when he got a call from Veronica. She had been taking pictures of Body Chang, a award winning surfer for the Neptune navigator. Apparently she rode with Duncan and they got pulled over for outstanding parking tickets.

We pulled up to them on the PCH. " Stay here. " Dad told me and for once I listened.

I knew he was gonna have questions for her so I climbed into the back seat. He and Veronica got in the car after a few minutes and we headed home.

" So... What's up? " Dad asked breaking the silence. " Are you and Duncan starting to hang out again? "

Veronica stayed quiet.

" Honey... Are you and Duncan starti- "

" No! It was a school assignment that's all. " She said to get him off of her back. " Can we stop by the Neptune grande? "

" What for? ' He asked.

She looked at him. " The Navarro case. I need a little help. "

My ears perked up.

" Wasn't that case already solved. I thought they had the confessed criminal in jail. " He said making me glare at him from the back seat.

Veronica gave him the same glare.

" Oh all right fine. What do you need me to do? " He asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

We walked into the Neptune grande and my dad was already in fake pissed father mode.

" Excuse me. " He said rudely before we even got to the desk. " We need to talk to somebody in security right now. " He asked impatiently. " Right now! "

The receptionist cringes.

" Dad! Will you just back off and let me handle it? " Veronica whispered loudly.

Dad paced a little. " You handle it or I handle it but we're gonna get to the bottom of this, right now. "

" No! Would you just stand over there? You're scaring people. " Veronica said turning to the quivering receptionist, adopting a friendly tone.

" Hi. I'm really hoping you can help me with this. " She said sweetly.

" What seems to be the problem? " The receptionist asked.

Veronica put on a fake embarrassed face. " I came in here about a month ago with a guy…long story short, I'm pregnant. "

" Gee. " Dad said pretending to be mad as hell.

The receptionist looked confused. " O-kay? "

" Um, here's the thing. The next part's a little embarrassing. I don't remember the guy's name. " Dad growled. " Or what he looks like. Tequila? Never again. " Veronica points back at herself with two thumbs and chuckles.

" My dad's wondering if there's any sort of surveillance video we could take a look at or…? Here's the credit card bill. He had me pay for the room. "

" Let me go talk to a manager. " The receptionist leaves with the credit card bill.

Dad and Veronica pass a congratulatory look. I rolled my eyes and pretended to blend in with the scenery.

" That was good. " Dad said as they stepped away from the desk.

Veronica gave him a look.

" What? " He asked.

" You were a... Little bit over the top. " She said.

KEITH: You think it worked? A little bit.

I tuned their banter out. If this could help Eli I was all for it. The receptionist returned with a bill. She lays it on the counter.

" I'm sorry but we only keep video surveillance for two weeks… " She said hesitantly as if dad would go off.

Veronica brings her hands to her face and sighed while dad dropped his head.

The receptionist looked apologetic. " But I did get your detailed bill summary. "

Veronica perked up. " Oh, thanks. "

She took it and we went to leave. Veronica examining the bill summary as we walked.

" Guess who signed for room service in a room charged to the Echoll's family credit card? " She asked.

I looked at the paper upside down. " Who? "

Veronica handed it to me. " Logan's girlfriend, Caitlin Ford. "

Veronica was hot on Logan's heels the next day. Not that I blame her. If he was the reason that Eli is locked up I'd bring popcorn to his day of reckoning. According to her he didn't smell of fear like most perps so she was going to do a little more digging.

We were eating lunch when Troy, the new 09er, sat with us. " Who's that spare tire holding up? " He asked making me cock my head to the side and give her a look.

" Ahh there it is, the quid pro quo. " She said in a flirtatious manor.

Troy smile. " Hey, this great nation of our was built on the quid pro quo. " He said quickly. " I'm having a party on Saturday and you should come. " He said before looking at me and Wallace. " You two should come too, but especially you. "

Veronica smile. " Haven't you heard? We're not allowed in the first class cabin. " She said gesturing to me and her.

Troy was a persistent one I'll give him that. " Look um I don't believe in much, but I do believe in this... When sexy sassy girls can't come to a shindig of mine it time for all parties involved to stand up and admit maybe I was a little bit wrong or sorry. I mean let bygones me bygones. Screw pride, let dance! Baby lets dance! "

I laughed at his antics.

" That was beautiful man. " Wallace said making me laugh again.

Veronica shook her head. " We'll see. "

" An open mind is all I ask. " He said.

Veronica looked as if her head was in the clouds for a second before she say Lagan walking by. Picking her bag up she stood.

" Where you going super fly? " Wallace asked.

She grabbed her water. " I'm gonna nail that sucker. "

I was sitting in my last class listening to Mr Daniel's go on about Shakespeare's Hamlet when I felt my thigh vibrate. Discreetly pulling it out I looked at the text.

' It was Chardo not Logan I can prove it. Meet me at their house after school. '

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my things. Making a quick trip to my locker I put the books I needed for my homework and headed out to my car. Me and Veronica pulled up at the Navarro house at the same time.

Mrs. Navarro let us in and offered us some tea. We all sat at the kitchen table as Veronica explained that we knew it was Chardo who stole the credit cards.

" I don't understand why you're doing this. You know Chardo gave you that pendant but you're letting Weevil do the time for him? " Veronica asked.

Mrs Navarro looked from Veronica to me. " Eli is still seventeen. Chardo is eighteen and he's got a record. They'd send him to prison. Weevil can do four months in juvi. "

I was fuming. I love Mrs Navarro I do, but this wasn't right. " Yeah except Eli thinks he's taking the fall for you. " I said and she wouldn't even look at me.

" I have dinner to fix okay? " She said getting up.

I gave Veronica the look. " Do you know what he was doing with those credit cards? " She asked making Mrs Navarro stop.

Veronica pulled out the papers with a list of all of the purchases. " He spent all of that money, thousands of dollars, taking out a spoiled, rich white girl. Logan Echoll's girlfriend, you must have met her. Caitlin Ford? "

" Oh no not her. " Mrs Navarro said sitting down again. " She doesn't like her ice cubes made with tap water. "

I grabbed her hand. " You lost your job and now Weevil's doing time so that Chardo can take this girl out in style? "

She knew we were right. " Let me see those receipts. "

After it was all said and done Mrs Navarro called the sheriffs office and told them everything. Eli was processed out of juvi and given a ride home. Me and Veronica waited at his house for him.

The cop car pulled up outside of the house and Mrs Navarro walked down the steps and threw her arms around him. " Oh mi'jo it's so good to have you home! "

I had to admit, for some one who just got out of juvi he was really looking good in the white beater and open blue button up shirt. She let him go and saw us both up on the porch.

" Veronica Mars, I hear you're to thank for this Kodak moment? Didn't you get the memo? That bad guy was already in jail. " He said walking up. " Give me some love. " He said pulling her in for a hug.

Mrs Navarro walked in the house. " Mi'jo I'm gonna make you something to eat. "

" Okay. " He said watching her.

" You should know the judge issued a warrant for Chardo's arrest after authorizing your release. They're out looking for him. " I said.

He went from happy to be home to pissed off. " Yeah well they wont be the only ones. "

" Logan and the 09ers are also looking for him. You should find him before they do. " Veronica said.

" We'll find him. " He promised.

Veronica nodded. " I'm gonna go tell dad the news. " She said looking at me. " I'll se you at home? " She asked.

" Yeah I wont be too long. " I promised. She left and I looked at him and smiled. " I never had a doubt. "

He laughed. " Not even one? "

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. " I know you. "

A/N Awe don't you just love the mushyness?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm loving the feedback I've been getting on this story keep it up!

Chapter eight

The next week was smooth to say the least. It felt like things were back on track. Me and Veronica were finally getting back to being sisters and mine and Eli's friendship was stronger than ever. We haven't talked about the kiss or the shift in our relationship, but we were both aware of it.

My Grande Prix had been making a funny noise so I dropped her off with Angel, Eli's uncle. Afterwards I hung around. You see, Angel didn't really like the fact that his nephew spent so much time with Lily Kane and it made him really warm up to me. Before he wouldn't even look at me, now he hugs me every time he sees me and talks my ear off.

I did my homework there as Eli finished up on one of the many cars waiting for his magic touch. After I finished I couldn't help but watch him work. It had been particularly hot that day and he shrugged the top part of his cover alls and revealed his bare chest. Turning around I saw the only colored tattoo on his body, a red heart. Looking closely I saw Lily's name in the middle.

A huge knot formed in my stomach. There it was, a constant reminder. She was gone but every where. Eli shut the hood of the car and looked at the over head clock.

" Yo Angel I'm done for the night. " He called out. " You ready? " He asked me.

I nodded still trying to get rid of the knot. I put my things in my bag and pulled it over my shoulder. Angel came out of his office and handed Eli his pay.

" No gaste todo de una vez ¿eh ? " He said joking. ( Don't spend it all at once eh? )

Eli laughed. " Confía en mí esto está sucediendo algo especial. " ( Trust me this is going on something special. )

I hated when they did this.

" ¿Su? " Angel said. ( Her? )

Eli nodded. " La cumpleaños de bella es la próxima semana. " ( Beautiful's birthday is next week. ) He said gesturing towards me.

Angel grinned. " Usted mantiene éste su torno sobrino. Ella es material de matrimonio. " ( You keep her around nephew. She's marriage material. )

He grinned. " Si Tio. "

Swinging his leg over his bike he held it steady so I could get on too. He gave me his helmet and I secured it over my head. and then we were off. When we pulled up to my building I took off the helmet and got off. I went to walk away but his hand was too quick.

" So I don't get a good bye? " He asked.

I turned around and forced myself to look at him. " Good bye. "

" What's wrong? Did I do something? " The concern in his voice made me feel bad.

Sighing I nodded to the stairs. He followed me and we sat on the bottom step. " It's really not something you did per say. It's more my problem. "

" Okay... " He said waiting for me to continue.

I looked down at my hands. " Lily... " I started.

He put his head down. " Look- "

" No let me finish. " I said. " She treated me like garbage from pretty much the beginning. When she and Veronica became friends she still treated me that way. I lost my sister and we're still putting our relationship back together. Then, the only real friend I had fell in love with her. "

He looked like he was gonna deny or defend it. " Yes I know you loved her Eli. Why else would you have her name tattooed on your back? " I asked.

" I got it after she died. " He said softly.

I nodded. " I figured. Look I know it's not fair, but you and her being together really hurt me. Not just because you were my best friend but because you were another person she had taken from me. I was jealous. "

Eli pulled my face in his direction. " She played me Tori. It was Echolls that she wanted. I was just a way to pass time to her. "

" And you still put her name on you permanently! " I yelled standing up.

By this time we were both angry. " I thought it was real! "

Two tears rolled down my cheeks. " So did I. I thought you were smart enough to see through her. And then you went and fell for one of the very people you swore you hated. " I said turning my back to him and running up the stairs.

My dad and Veronica were sitting at the table having dinner when I walked in.

" Hey sweety are you hungry there's more pasta in the fridge. " Dad asked.

I shook my head and went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep. And here I thought I had everything on track.

" Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! "

It was the morning of my birthday and I was still in the teen angst part of mine and Eli's fight. I so did not want to celebrate. Throwing my arm over my eyes I grumbled and turned away from the infernal noise my dad was making.

" Rise and shine! " He said pulling the covers off of me.

Lifting my head I glared at him. He was holding a plate of waffles with a 17 candle in it. " Ugh can we just forget about my birthday? " I said hiding my face in my pillow.

I heard him set the plate down. The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of bed by the ankles. I fell on the floor and glared at him once more.

" Come on honey I know you're upset that you and Eli had a fight but it's your birthday. It's time to have fun. We can do what ever you like. " He said with fake sympathy.

Once he found out that I wasn't on speaking terms with Eli he had been very chipper. I couldn't fault him. What father wants their daughter to be friends with the leader of a gang?

I let him and Veronica drag me to L.A. for a day of doing tourist things. We went to the Grammy museum and walked down the Hollywood walk of fame. By the time we came to the end I was ready to go home. I had enough merriment for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The two and a half hour drive home was spent in silence. When we got home I walked in the apartment and sighed. That's when I noticed something sitting in the living room. Oh my god!

Getting closer I almost cried. It was a beautiful Gibson Les Paul supreme. It had a red bow tied around the neck. Picking it up I strummed the cords a little.

" Now you didn't think your old man wouldn't get you something good for your seventeenth birthday did you? " Dad said smiling.

Veronica elbowed his side. " It's from both of us. Happy birthday sis. " She said.

Setting it down gently I pulled them both into a group hug. " Thank you guys I love it. "

Veronica's phone started ringing and she answered in a very cheerful voice. " Hey Wallace! Really? Okay I'll tell her. " She said putting the phone to her chest. " Wallace says he has a gift for you but you have to go down stairs to get it. "

" What? Why can't he- " I didn't get a chance to finish because she was pulling me out the door.

God she had a tight grip. " You're hurting me. " I complained as she pulled me down the stairs. " I don't understand why he can't just- "

Then I understood. It wasn't Wallace. It was Eli. I glared at my sister and she grinned.

Eli matched her grin. " Thanks V. "

" You're welcome. " She said going back upstairs.

Traitor! I crossed my arms and looked at the ground. If he wanted to talk he would have to work for it.

" Come on T don't be like that. " He said coming up to me and lifting my chin.

I closed my eyes because I was pretty sure looking at his face would break my resolve.

" Look I'm not gonna apologize for what happened between me and Lily. " He started.

I pushed his hand away and went to go back upstairs. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled my back to his front.

" No no no. You don't get to run away this time. This time I'm gonna get what I need to say off of my chest. " He growled in my ear making sensations travel through my body.

I shivered and I knew he could feel it. He turned me around to face him. " I never meant to hurt you. In fact, you're the last person besides my grandma who I'd want to hurt. " He said honestly.

Tears came to my eyes and I tried to will them away. " Then why did you cut me out? We were so close and then we weren't. "

" I was trying to figure out the things I was feeling about Lily, you, life... By the time I realized I screwed up you were already gone. Look, I can't change the past but I'm trying to make things right now. " He said reaching into his pocket.

" I had to work extra hours for this, but when I saw it I knew you'd love it. " He said handing me a small box.

I hesitantly took the top off. " Oh my. " It was a necklace.

The chain was delicate and it had a gold heart pendant with a gray egg shaped stone in the middle. Little roses accented the sides. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. Surprise was written all over my face.

He took the necklace out and motioned for me to turn around. He fastened it around my neck and then turned me back around. " Perfect. "

" Honey I'm making a run to Mama Leoni's do you have a request? " Came my dads voice as he got to the last step.

More like he had enough of spying so he needed an excuse to show himself. " Umm lasagna is fine with me. "

" Eli. " He said walking past us.

He nodded. " Sheriff. "

I laughed and shook my head. " I should go up. Thank you for the necklace and for setting things straight. " I told him.

" It's your birthday querida, no need for a thank you. " He said leaning down to kiss me.

Dad cleared his throat from behind us and I sighed. " Don't you have some Italian food to get? " I asked.

He got in his car and started it but didn't move. I rolled my eyes and kissed Eli on the cheek. " I'll see you at school. "

The next night me and Veronica were doing our homework together silently when dad came in.

" Some one to see you. " He said pointing at Veronica.

She rolled her eyes. " Describe this some one. "

" White male, pint sized, desperate, and not having a good day. " He said truthfully.

This made my ears perk. She got up and went out to see who ever it was. I might not be a Mars by blood, but being nosy was definitely learned behavior. Me and dad stood at the island in our kitchen pretending not to be eavesdropping.

" Hey. So...I-I bicycled all the way over here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. " A young boy with spiked hair said.

Veronica folded her arms. " You could have saved it 'til tomorrow. "

He nodded and looked like he was gonna cry, or had been crying. " So, aah, I-I showed my mom the letter. She got all mad. Made me promise not to try and find my dad. "

" So he really is alive. " She asked.

He started crying. " My mom said I was actually better off this way. Thinking he was dead. "

" Maybe you were. " Veronica said harshly making dad look concerned.

Her rudeness didn't even faze him. " I mean, I have a dad somewhere out there in the world. How can I not try and find out what happened to him? It would kill me. "

I heard her sigh so that meant she was relenting. " Let me see the letter again. "

I went back to her room after that and went back to doing my homework. I knew that most of Veronica's problem with this case was because our mother left. I don't fault her for that at all but holding on to the hope that she might come back isn't healthy.

She came back a few minutes later and sat at her laptop. I heard the keys clicking as I tried to get through my calculus the time I was finished there was a knock on the door.

" Come in. " Veronica said clearing her laptop screen.

Dad came in. " Hi. I couldn't help but overhear earlier. "

Veronica sighed. " Yeah, sorry. "

He shook his head. " No, it's not that. It's just that I never want you to think your mom's the villain in all this. "

" Isn't she? " She asked.

The conversation was getting way too deep. I just sat there and watched them go back and forth.

" No, it's not that simple. " Dad reasoned.

She nodded. " Yeah it is. The hero is the one that stays and the villain is the one that splits. "

" I don't think that's a healthy perspective. " That's what I'm saying pops.

" It's healthier than me pining away everyday praying she'll come home. " She said too calmly.

Like we all didn't know that she was indeed hoping and praying every day that she'd come home. Dad looked saddened at her words but didn't have a come back for that.

" I'm heading to bed you two don't stay up too late. " He said leaving us.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay so I skipped homecoming because I don't see Tori really getting into that kind of thing. So instead I'll throw in a Eli/Tori date their way.

Chapter ten

At the end of October I found a part time job at Shampoodles, the dog grooming place we take back up to. It was very fortunate that I made friends with the owners daughter a few months ago. I wasn't exactly hurting for money, but I needed some thing to do.

You wouldn't believe how good the Australian government minimum wage is. I worked part time for a seafood buyer. Most fishermen over there weren't looking to catch your standard trout or bass. They were after the much bigger and more dangerous predators. Such as, gator's, common shark breeds, and the occasional illegal whale. You really had to have a strong stomach to work there.

I thanked god that I didn't have to be apart of that any more. Now I just had to wash smelly dogs and do a little file work. Facile.

I had just gotten finished with rusty, and old golden retriever, when Veronica called my cell. " Hey sis. "

" Hey I know you're at work but I have some information that I just have to share. "

This peaked my interest. " What is it? "

" You know miss James? "

The guidance counselor? " Yeah she works in the office. "

" Well I just checked our machine and I'm pretty sure she and dad are dating. "

Cue breaks screeching. " What! " I yelled and realized I wasn't alone. My boss gave me a glare. " I have to go I'll talk to you when I get home. "

I looked at my boss in apology. " It wont happen again. "

My phone rang just as I was walking to my car. Seeing it was Eli I smiled. " Hey you have perfect timing I just got off. "

" Not yet you haven't baby. " He said with a low, sexy tone.

Oh how I love sexual innuendos. " Like you could handle a girl like me. " I said with a smirk.

" Ooh baby that sounded like a challenge. I have a reputation to maintain you know? "

I laughed. " Seriously though we both know my dad will kill you on sight if you deflower his baby. "

" MMM another challenge. Don't worry querida I think he's warming up to me. "

I shook my head. " Tread lightly around Keith Mars. Look I have to go home and finish some homework. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow? "

" If you don't mind hanging with a bunch of bikers. "

Ahh the PCHers. " I'm cool with Felix and Cervando I'm sure it'll be fine. Unless they're not cool with you going coconuts? " I'm not stupid I know the fact that I'm white made most of the people that lived in his neighborhood skin crawl.

" No one will give you any trouble about that okay? "

I nodded knowing full well her couldn't see me. " Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow. "

The next morning I got ready for school. Since I was basically going to have every ones attention at lunch I decided to do something cute with my hair. I wish I went to a school where sitting with some one you like is acceptable, but this is Neptune we're talking about.

I went out to make a cup of coffee to find dad beat me out of bed once again. Veronica walked in the kitchen right after me still in her pajamas..

" Good morning loves of my life. " He said putting things in a box.

Veronica eyed the box. " What are you doing? "

" Just putting the rest of your moms stuff in storage. I don't think we need the reminders any more. " He said

I looked at her knowing that she wasn't okay with it. " Yeah. " She said like it wasn't nothing.

Knowing her as well as I do I gave her a side glance and shook my head.

" You wanna take a look? " He asked the both of us.

She Got a bowl and cereal and looked back at him. " Not so much, no. "

" Well I'm gonna leave it here for now I got a eight O'clock. " He said going to get his jacket.

Veronica looked at the box and then at him as he left. " So you and miss James huh? I wouldn't have pegged that one. "

Oh please don't do this now! Dad put his jacket on and looked a little guilty.

" We only went out a couple of times I didn't want to make a big deal. " He said walking over to us.

I was happy for dad. Mom leaving broke his heart and he deserved to be happy.

" Then don't. I get it. Companionship, needs... Yadda yadda yadda. It's fine. " Veronica said with a smirk.

Dad nodded. " Well I'm sorry you two didn't hear about it from me first. "

" Don't sweat it pops. Do you know how many things we don't tell you? " I said kissing him on the cheek.

He gave me a look. " I'm kidding! "

Veronica laughed. " Next time could you shoot for an actual teacher? This has no potential benefit what so ever on my grade point average. "

They then started talking about her new boyfriend Troy and I didn't really like him all that much so I excused myself and headed to school early. Pulling into the parking lot I saw Eli just getting off of his bike.

" I didn't know leaders of bike gangs came to school early. " I said as I got out.

He looked over at me and smirked. " I have a few things I need to get done in auto shop. "

" I love the smell of motor oil in the morning. " I joked.

Shaking his head he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his hard chest an kissed my neck. It was a ticklish spot so I couldn't help but giggle and squirm. I could feel him smile into my skin. He let me go and we started walking into the school.

Eli looked up at one of the many clocks and shook his head. " I know why I'm here so early, but why are you querida? "

" I had to get away from Veronica and dad's sentimental ness. I love them both but my mom leaving wasn't that much of a loss. I guess she and Veronica had a deeper bond since she gave birth to her but I saw her without blinders. I have to be honest, I'd rather not watch her drink herself to death. " I know my words were harsh but they were also true.

If any one could understand what I was going through it was Eli. His own mother left him for her addictions. " So I'll see you at lunch? " He asked as they got to my locker.

I nodded. " Yeah. I'll stop by to talk to Veronica first since I bolted before we could talk about her boyfriend getting his car stolen in TJ. "

He chuckled. " Those rich white boys have no common sense. Bye. "

" Bye. " She said before walking to home room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

I was on my way to lunch when Veronica, who was coming the other way, grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the parking lot. I looked over at the PCher table to see Eli looking at us in confusion.

Veronica may be small, but she has a hell of a grip. " You mind telling me why you're manhandling me? "

When we got to her car she let go. " I need you to come with me to Neptune savings and loans. " She said pulling a small envelope from her pocket. " I found this in moms things. " She emptied the envelope into her hand and a key fell out.

" A safe deposit box key? Why would she have one? " I asked.

She shook her head. " I don't know but we're going to find out. Get in. "

It was probably nothing of importance but Veronica wouldn't have asked me to come if it wasn't important. I got in her Le baron and headed to the bank. It was a small hole in the wall. None of the wealthier people in Neptune would have any accounts here. Maybe that's why she chose it.

We walked up to the woman at the front desk. " Hi how can I help you? " She asked.

Veronica pulled out the key. " My mom died last year and I just found this. " She also pulled out a very good copy of a death certificate.

I know who to go to when I need something forged. The lady took a quick look and led us back to the room full of deposit boxes. She pointed out the one we were looking for and left us to look through it. Veronica unlocked the box and pulled out a huge white envelope.

Pulling its contents out I saw that it was pictures of both me and Veronica. Nothing out of the ordinary... Except there were gun targets over out faces. Pictures of us with mom downtown, at school, at lunch...

" All I need to know is who took these and why they were sending them to mom. " I said as we got back to Veronica's car.

She looked at me sadly but didn't say anything. " What? Nothing to say about pictures that clearly were sent to her in warning? "

" Just let it be Tori. I'll handle it. " She said annoyed.

She's not getting off that quick. " So what, you're the only one that can know things? You weren't the only one in those pictures Veronica. "

" I said I'll handle it! " She said angrily. " Stay away from this. "

Great now she sounds like dad. Like I was really going to just let it drop. Veronica isn't the only one who knows how to find things out. Sitting back in the seat I folded my arms and plotted my moves.

That night Veronica went to sleep early. I used my super ninja skills to creep into her room and take the pictures out of her bag. Dad was still out with Miss James and most likely wouldn't be back for another hour.

Locking the apartment up I went to my car and headed to the office. I copied every picture in the bunch on the copier and put the originals back into the envelope. Dads car wasn't in his spot when I made it back home but there was some one waiting for me.

His bike was parked in the space right next to where mine was. I totally forgot that I had blown him off earlier. He was probably pissed. Getting out I locked my car up and hesitantly looked at Eli.

" Hey. " I said.

He just stood there and stared me down.

" I didn't get a chance to talk to you before Veronica pulled me away. She needed my help. "

He rolled his eyes. " That girls needs more help than any mental case I've ever heard of. "

I laughed. " I can't dispute that. "

" So what did she need your help with? " He asked.

I so did not want to tell him about this. Knowing him he'd try to kill first and ask questions later. " Nothing really. She found a safe deposit key in my moms things and wanted me to go with her to look in it. "

He looked like he didn't know what to say to that. Like I said his mother left him too so he knows how hard these things are. " Are you okay? "

I nodded. " It has been a long day. I could really use a hug. " I admitted.

No more words were needed. He pulled me into his warmth and I felt myself immediately relax. The faint smell of motor oil and white musk filled my nose. I rubbed my nose into his neck and his grip tightened.

He kissed the side of my neck. " You know I'm always here for you right? " He whispered.

" Promise me that no matter what happens that me and you will always have each others backs. " I said pulling back.

He was going to say something but a car pulled in behind me, most likely my dad. Eli looked from his car back to me. " No matter what. I promise. " He said giving me another quick hug.

Dad got out and came over to us with a less than happy look on his face. " Eli we gotta stop meeting like this. "

" I was just leaving sheriff. " He said mounting his bike.

Dad put his arm around my shoulders. " Come on honey it's getting late. " He said leading me to the stairs.

I knew Veronica would investigate the photos the next day so she skipped the first half of school to keep a jump start. One of the pictures of just me was taken at Old Navy at one of the many mini malls downtown.

The angle from which the shot was taken was exactly at Wetzels pretzels. When I got there the person working the cash register was a little surprised by my asking about a specific date last year. When I showed her the picture that was taken she looked horrified. Promising she'd look thoroughly she went into the back.

Luckily the person paid with a credit card. The woman wished me luck and I left. Once I got into my car I finally had the nerve to look at the name. Oh my god. Buckling my seat belt I headed right for Kane software.

It took an hour but Clarence Weedman finally took his lunch break. My camera wasn't as good as Veronicas but it did the job I needed it to do. If he thinks he can take pictures of me and put a gun target over my head he has another thing coming.

After I got enough shots I pulled off and went to my last three classes. Not that I could pay any attention. A part of me wanted to show Eli the pictures. Then a part of me knew that involving him would make things worse.

I was on my way home when I got a text. Stopping at Sac and Pac I saw it was from Veronica.

' Heads up Miss James is cooking dinner tonight. I got out save yourself. '

Oh god. I cannot deal with an uncomfortable dinner after the day I've had. I dialed Eli but he didn't answer. That was odd he always answers. Why is it when I need him he isn't there and when I think I don't need him he's there?

Making a decision I headed towards Angels chop shop. If he wasn't there at least I'd have some company until I was sure Miss James was gone. Angel grinned and walked away from the car he was working on when he saw me pull up.

" Ahh Tori it's good to see you. Eli is not working today though. " He said.

It figured. He was probably doing club business. " Thanks I tried calling him but he didn't answer. " Oh well uncomfortable dinner here I come.

Angel looked behind my car when we both heard a motorcycle. " Looks like I spoke too soon eh? " He said with a hard tone.

Looking back I resisted the urge to get out and raise hell. He didn't answer my call because he was with Veronica. I knew him not answering was fishy. Even when he was on his bike he's always pull over if any one called.

I watched Angel walk over to them and go into his gringo method of acting like he didn't speak English. It looked like her boyfriends car had come through here, but Angel would never give up info Eli should have known that.

Angel went back to the car he was working on and Eli walked over to me. It looked like Veronica was taking a call.

" It's not what it looks like. "

I rolled my eyes. " I was just asking Angel a few questions about my car. " I lied. " Now I'm just waiting for you to move your bike so I can leave. "

" Querida don't be like that. " He said sighing.

Reluctantly I looked up at him. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get bitchy. It's just our relationship has changed and I really don't know where we stand. "

" Baby I'm all yours. If you didn't know that before now you do. " He said firmly. " I'm helping her find her boyfriends car that's it. "

Wow. We hadn't defined the relationship yet but in his head we were already together. I didn't know how to feel about that. " Okay. I trust you. Call me later? "

He bent down and stuck his head in the window and kissed my lips. " You know it. "


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I just realized I had three chapters already written and forgot about them. Hope you all enjoyed.

Chapter twelve

I walked out of fifth period and straight into my boyfriend. God I loved that. Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend! Okay... I'm good.

It had been a couple of weeks since we became official but we hadn't had a lot of time together. In an attempt to keep me away from him my dad started complaining about not seeing his daughters more. So He dragged us on every cliche daddy daughter outing imaginable.

" Hey. " I said giving him a smile.

He put an arm around me. " Seems I have to snatch you up in order to spend any time with you. "

" Awww did you miss me baby? " I said pinching his cheek.

Giving me a mock glare he grabbed me up and kissed me passionately. Every nerve ending filled with heat and I moaned into his mouth. When he put me down I noticed that every one in the hall was looking at us like we were committing some heinous act.

" Did that answer your question? " He asked.

I nodded. " Sure did. "

As we walked out to the quad we saw some girl step up on Madison Synclaire's table and stomp her pizza. " Wow some one has some anger issues. "

Eli laughed. " That's Felix's new fling Wanda. She's intense. "

" Wanda Varner? " I asked taking a better look. " She changed. The last time I saw her she was wearing five pounds of make up and puffy pink nail polish. "

Once she got her frustrations out she went and took a seat with Felix who was laughing at her antics. Me and Eli headed to them and sat down.

" Wanda this is my girl Tori, Tori this is Wanda. " Eli said introducing them.

She gave me a nod. " You're Veronica's sister right? "

" Yeah that's me. " I said flatly.

Eli laughed at the face I made. " Don't be like that. " He said nudging me. " So how about we all go to the party at Angels on Saturday? "

Damn it! " I can't. "

And just like that he had an attitude. He didn't say anything but didn't say anything else to me the rest of the day.

TOMG

Eli gave me the silent treatment for the rest of the week. I couldn't really be mad since I was the one always bailing on him. So when I walked in our apartment after school on Friday I was glad dad was there.

" Hey I need to talk to you. " I said sitting next to him on the couch.

He muted the TV. " What's on your mind? "

" These daddy daughter days... " I said nervously.

He sighed and straightened his posture. " What about them? "

" You know I love you and love spending time with you... But I need to make time for other things too. " God this was harder than I thought it was gonna be.

He made a " Mmhmm " noise. " You mean you need to make time for the Navarro boy. "

As always he saw right through me. " I know you don't like him, but you don't know him like I do. "

" I know enough. " He said rubbing his face.

It was my turn to sigh. " No you know his record... That doesn't mean you know him. I don't like being at odds with you at all. I just feel like you make me choose between you and him and it's not fair. Even if you don't trust him you should trust me. "

" Well honey something tells me that I couldn't stop you from seeing him even if I tried. I don't like it but at least I'll know that when he's with you he's not out committing felonies. " He said getting up and stretching.

I rolled my eyes and got up as well. " You know you could try and get to know him. He's not all crime and tattoos. "

" Oh if you thought I wasn't going to grille him you are sorely mistaken. " He said going to grab his jacket.

Here we go.

TOMG

My dad must have put the fear of god in Eli because after he went and had a " chat " with him he still avoided me. Let me tell you it hurt like hell. It was like I couldn't win for losing.

On Tuesday Veronica started a hunt for our neighbor girl Sara. She was supposed to take her to a drs appointment and now she couldn't get a hold of her. I know how she gets, she wont let up until she knows exactly what happened.

When the last bell rang on Wednesday I realized I left my history book in Mr. Daniel's class. I had a test on Friday so I really needed to study so I headed straight for his class. I saw him heading to the teaches lounge and mentally cursed.

" Mr Daniel's! " I called rushing to him.

He looked my way and sighed. " Yes Miss Mars what is it? "

" I left my history book in your class. " I said quickly.

He rolled his eyes. " My room is open as I have Mr Echolls and Mr Navarro in there for detention. You may go and retrieve it. " He said then went into the teachers lounge.

Logan and Eli in a room alone? Could be disastrous. I hurried to the class room and walked in. Both Logan and Eli's heads shot up. Once they saw it was me they went back to work doing whatever it was they were originally doing.

I went to my desk and saw my book on the floor. Picking it up I dusted the dirt off of it and turned to leave them. If he wanted to act like I didn't exist then two could play that game.

TOMG

When I got to school the next day there was a huge crowd at the flag pole. Wondering who pissed Eli off this time I got my knife out and was prepared to cut the poor soul down. Consequences be damned.

But alas there was no poor soul taped to the flag pole... But Mr Daniel's missing car was impaled on it. Shaking my head I knew that the only one with the cojones and tools to do something like this was Eli. Damn him!

He was just gonna throw away his future and break the promise he made to his grand mother. Rushing into the school I went looking for him. Silent treatment or not he was gonna get chewed out. He was no where, I saw Felix and Hector but no Eli. By the time I found him V.P. Clemens was hauling him into his office.

Going to homeroom I tried to put it out of my mind. I mean lets be honest, my dad isn't thrilled about me and him and this would be the nail in our relationships coffin if he found out Eli was expelled. I went through the rest of the day wondering if I had went against my dad for nothing.

When I got home I found out that things with the Sara girl was getting worse. Her parents were in town and they hired my dad to help find her. Dad forbade Veronica to go anywhere near her troubled artist boyfriend and he forbade me to help her. That poor girl.

When every thing was said and done we found out that Sara's step dad had been raping her and that's why she left after her boyfriend called her mom. She ended up going to the hospital after he pushed her down but she would survive. I guess that Andre guy wasn't as bad as we all thought he was.

So here I was on Saturday night laying on my bed in sweats listening to Avril Lavigne. What was the point in getting more free time if my boyfriend refused to be in the same room as me? I was depressed. Not the kind that inspires great songs but the kind that made you want to crawl into a deep hole and never come out. Okay not as bad as all of that, but damn!

All of this crappiness needs to stop. When did life get so complicated? If I could think hard enough I could almost remember the feeling I got when every thing first fell down. Part of me knew it was going to take time put every thing together but just once I'd love to be certain about something.

" I know you're not in here wallowing. " Came Veronica's voice from the doorway.

I looked up at her and gave her my best sad face.

" No not buying it. Get up, take a shower, and get dressed we've got places to be. " She said taking a look in my closet. Looking back at me she glared. " Am I going to have to make you get up? "

Oh god she had that look in her eyes. Nothing I said would stop her from dragging me into the bathroom and throwing me in a cold shower. She may be tiny, but she's strong as hell. Getting up I did what she told me to do. Coming out of the bathroom towel drying my hair I walked back in my room and saw that this crazy girl had picked out an outfit already. I can't deal.

It was a hooded short gray punk dress that faded to black on the bottom ruffle. After putting lotion on I slipped into it and looked at myself in the mirror. I haven't worn the dress since I was in Australia and I forgot how much I loved it. Putting on my black sandals I was ready for what ever Veronica had planned.

This crazy bitch! She pulled into Angel's drive way and I gave her the death glare from hell. " Why do you insist on sticking your nose where it doesn't belong? "

She grinned at me. " Because you guys are being stupid. You love him and he loves you. Just go in there and do what you've always done. Blend. "

Her little pep talk did make me feel better. Getting out I went up to the front door and knew I'd have to walk in because knocking wouldn't be heard over the loud music. As soon as the door opened I was swept away by Angel.

" Me preguntaba cuándo novia bonita de Eli se detendría por. " He said with a smile. ( I was wondering when Eli's beautiful girlfriend would show up.)

Speaking of Eli he was sitting backwards in his chair with his arms resting on the edge. His shirt was off and a tattoo gun was being used on his back. He was looking directly at me despite the pain I know he felt from the needle. The buzzing stopped and the guy doing the tattoo cleaned his back off.

" Alright man you're all done. " He told him.

" Nice to see you too Angel. " I said snapping out of it. Pulling myself together I went over to Eli. " We need to talk. "

There were some ooh's and ahhs from the men there but he got up and lead me back outside any ways. The flood light on the side of Angel's house illuminated both of us. God I missed him.

" I don't know if you're still mad at me, but I don't like being ignored. " I said folding my arms.

He laughed that stupid sexy laugh of his and I could see the spark in his eyes that made my stomach flutter. " Baby if you wanted some attention all you had to do was come find me. "

I rolled my eyes. " You're hilarious. " I said flatly.

The smiled left his face. " Your dad came and talked to me the other day. Said that if hurt and or got you tattooed he'd hunt me down. "

That's the Mars charm for you. " I see you're back in school. " I threw out there.

" Yeah, that. " He said averting eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck. " I could tell you that I didn't mean to do it, but I could never lie to you. I messed up. My abuela threw fits. "

Like I didn't know he got the wrath of Letty Navarro. " I wasn't thrilled about it either. You almost fucked up your life. "

" Yeah. " He said sighing. " Listen I'm sorry for being distant. I've been missing you like crazy you know? I just had to think things over. " He said nonchalantly.

" I missed you too, but you can't keep doing this. If there's a problem you need to tell me I'm not a mind reader. " I said crossing my arms and staring him down.

Eli came closer and unfolded my arms. I pushed his hands away and he grabbed my shoulders. " I love you! You wanted to know what was going on so there it is. The ball is in your corner. "


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Shout out to ShadowSpade and Clo78 for reviewing. I've been working so much lately I've barely had time to write. I'm almost finished with the next chapter and it should be out soon. R&R

Chapter thirteen

I was stunned. I knew he cared about me but I never expected those three words. " I- I love you too. I have for a long- "

He interrupted me with a soul searing kiss. We have had some great make out sessions, but nothing like this. Heat filled my entire body and if he wasn't holding me to him I'd have fallen to the ground.

When he pulled away I steadied myself and took a good look at him. " So no more ignoring me? " I asked.

He laughed. " I promise. "

" So... What did you get done? " I asked

Eli looked confused for a second. " Oh that... " He said turning around.

I searched his back and didn't see anything different. Then my eye rested on the once red heart with Lilly's name in the middle of it. It was now just as dark as all of the other tattoos on his body.

" You covered it up. " I said flatly. What else could I say? Speechless was not something I enjoyed. He cared enough to fix something that he knew bothered me.

" Yeah it was a mistake. " He said looking away and rubbing the back of his head.

Damn. All I could do was stare at him. He was really putting forth an effort.

" As much as I loved the free show, dad needs us home for a " family meeting ". " Came Veronica's voice making both of us jump.

I looked at my sister with a glare. " You're too damn nosey for your own good. "

She smirked at me and tilted her head. " Can I help it if you too don't notice little ol' me in a dark corner? "

I rolled my eyes. " What ever. " I said looking back to Eli. " I'll see you tomorrow? "

He gave her a look that clearly meant he'd be having a talk with her before nodding. " Yeah. " He said bringing me in for a hug.

I kissed his neck and let go. " I'll call you. " I told him before headed to Veronica's car.

A few days later I was E-Mailed something called a purity test. Veronica and dad had left early so I opened the page with out prying eyes around. I got through the first three questions before I closed the window. I'm no prude but this was pointless if you've never actually had sex before.

Shaking my head I closed my laptop and put it in my bag. Getting up from the kitchen table  
I filled my coffee cup and grabbed my keys off of the table. Time for another day at Neptune high.

When I pulled into the parking lot I immediately spotted the PCHers and parked in the spot closest to them. I grabbed my bag and got out.

" Hey Weevil I wonder what blondie got on her purity test. " Felix said loudly as I walked up.

I laughed. " I hate to disappoint, but I didn't take it. "

Eli put his arm around my shoulder. " Don't you know? Tori is a good girl. " He said making the others snigger.

I glared up at him. " You do realize that I'm really a " good girl " right? How long has it been since you felt " special "? "

There were even more sniggers. Eli shot them a glare and they all left. I laughed at his obvious discomfort on the subject. Oh well all is fair in love and war.

" So... What did you get on the purity test? " I asked.

His deep brown eyes bore right through me. " Querida you don't want to know. "

" Oh now I'm a hundred percent sure I want to know. " I said grinning. " You do know that I have a few ways to find out on my own right? "

" I have no doubts. " He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the school.

By me and Veronica's gym period I was still pondering his score. After I got out of the shower I passed Veronica and she was oddly enough wearing a cheer leading uniform. She gave me a look that said that she would tell me later. Meg Manning followed her out which explained the uniform but not the reason for it. Oh well.

I went to my locker and saw that some one tried to cut the industrial lock I invested in. Smirking to myself I unlocked it and got dressed. I went to lunch and did the routine of getting my tray and then dumping it.

I went over to the PCHer table and all I saw was the lower ranking members. I pulled out my cell and dialed him up. After six rings it went to voicemail. Very strange.

I didn't see him the rest of the day either. When I got home I fed Back Up and then took him for a walk. Veronica was studying with Wallace and dad was at the office so some one had to do it.

After the walk I headed towards the barrio. It wasn't like Eli to not answer his phone and just disappear. When I pulled up to his house I saw Ophelia outside playing.

" Tori! " She yelled and ran up to hug me.

" Hey kid. Have you seen your uncle Eli? " I asked her.

She looked like she was gonna talk but changed her mind. " He told me not to say. "

I bent down to her level. " Can you at least tell me if some thing bad happened? "

" I don't know. They made me go to my room but I heard yelling. " She said.

Nodding I stood back up. " Is your grandma in the house? "

She nodded. " She's making dinner. "

I walked up the steps and into the house. The smell of tamales made my mouth water. When I got in the kitchen I could see Mrs Navvaro hovering over her rice.

" Hey. " I said so I didn't scare her.

She looked up. " Hey Mi'ja are you hungry? "

" Very. I was wondering if you knew where Eli was? He hasn't been answering his phone and I'm getting worried. " I told her.

She sighed and sat at the table. " His mother came by this morning. She claimed to be sober for good and wanted to get to know her children and grandchildren. Dina told Eli and he left school. "

" So what happened? " I asked. Eli hadn't seen his mom in years and he always had anger towards her.

Mrs Navvaro sighed again. " He came in and saw her with Ophelia and went crazy. He sent her to her room and told Maria that she had no right to come back now that they are older. She tried to reason with him but he kicked her out and I haven't seen him since. "

" Wow. That's a lot to take in no wonder he disappeared. " I told her.

She nodded and got back up. " Once he says no there is no changing his mind. Do you want once tamale or two? "

" Two. And some rice. " I told her.

I took my food out back. I bit into a tamale and almost moaned. Mrs Navarro could cook like no ones business.

" Let me get one of those up here. " Came a whisper from above me.

I looked up and saw Eli's face coming over the roof. A tree is in the way of that area. The perfect hiding place.

" You had me worried sick! " I scolded him.

I handed him up the plate and he sent down a rope ladder. I climbed up and stepped on the roof. I punched him in the arm.

" You could have at least texted me back! " I told him before wrapping my arms around his neck.

He hugged me back and his cologne tickled my nose. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. "

We sat down side by side and he ate the other tamale. I rested my head on his arm and thought about my own mom. I had the world greatest dad, but mother? Not so much. Veronica was closer to her than I was before she left. They were always talking about school and boys but I wasn't interested. She never cared to ask what my interests were because they were different than hers.

" Why do you think mothers and fathers abandon their kids? " I asked him after a while.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. " I don't know Querida, but I'll tell you what I do know... I'll never leave my kids. "

" Yeah. I don't want to rush into having a family. I want to enjoy life before devoting myself to raising children the right way. " I told him as I straddled his lap.

He laid back and I rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and my whole body relaxed. " So in this future where you're enjoying your life... Am I there? " He asked.

" I wouldn't have it any other way. " I said sleepily.

" Don't you dare fall asleep girl. I don't need the sheriff calling in the big guns if you miss curfew. " He said poking my side.

I slapped his hands away. " Just five minutes. "

He said nothing else. Just held me until it was time to go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

We had just gotten done with dinner when there was a knock on the door. Dad opened it and Wallace walked in. His mom had been going through it with her tenant. The last time I saw him he was ready for a fight.

" Hello, Mr. Mars. Think I could crash on your couch tonight? My house is getting exterminated and we have to be out of the house for the night. " Wallace said quickly as he walked in our apartment.

He looked alright but I could tell it was forced.

" Of course. Are you hungry? We just finished supper. " Dad told him.

Wallace nodded. " Thanks, yeah. "

Veronica looked at him worriedly. " What happened? " She asked.

He shrugged it off. " Nothing. "

She looked at dad. " Did you ever get over to talk to Mrs. Fennel? "

" Yeah. I went over there. Wallace's mom had a plan and I didn't want to overstep. " Dad told us hesitantly.

I chuckled. " Overstepping is your main form of transportation. "

Dad looked like he had a thought. " You know, I have to go back to the office and grab some stuff. " He said before leaving.

Wallace shook his head at dad's behavior before looking at us as we washed the dishes. " My mom thinks I'm staying at Norman's house. "

" Who's Norman? " I asked.

" Norman is my imaginary, straight-A, eagle-scout, [does air quotes] mamas boy, friend. " Wallace informed me.

Veronica laughed. " He sounds boring for an imaginary friend. "

" Mom seems to like him. "

" I guess she'd freak out if she knew you were staying at a girl's house, huh? " He gave her a weird look. " What? Not the flashing thing again? "

What? " Flashing? Veronica? "

She ignored me.

Wallace sighed. " Let's just say the old biddies over at the Kane Software rumor mill are filling her head with a lot of garbage. "

I couldn't help but chuckle. " Not a big fan of the Mars family, huh? " I asked.

" I know. It's whack, " he said sadly.

Veronica nods. " I get it. It's fine. Want some popcorn? "

" Yeah, thanks. "

Veronica put the popcorn in the microwave, looking a little sad. I hoped things got better. He seemed like a real friend to her and that's exactly what she needs.

Once the dishes were done I lotioned my hands and grabbed my bag. " See you, two kids, later. " I told them before heading out for work.

I hated these four-hour shifts. They really only had me do paper work since no one brings their dogs in to be groomed after four. This was the most mind numbing work ever. I almost wish i was back at my other job in Australia... Almost.

I was in the office in the back while my supervisor was out front making phone calls for appointments. My phone began buzzing which made me look up for the first time in over an hour. Looking at the clock I saw that I had ten minutes left.

Pressing the talk button on my phone I answered sleepily. " Hello? "

" Someone sounds tired. " Eli said on the other end.

I sighed and stretched. " That's because I am, " I said faking enthusiasm.

" Did you eat? " He asked.

" Yeah. Dad had a mandatory family meal tonight. " I said as I filed all of the work I did. "

" Okay... Did you have dessert? "

I smiled. " Are you offering? " I asked seductively.

" As much as I'd love to eat hot chocolate out of your navel I don't think the sheriff would like that very much. You're gonna have to settle for a crappy diner desert. "

How romantic. " Do you take all your women to said crappy diner? " `

I heard him smirk on the other end. " Only the virgins. "

" Okay, I'm done with this conversation. I'll be done in five. " I said before hanging up.

Once the files were all put away I texted Veronica. ( Going for desert with Eli, please cover for me. )

She texted me back right away. ( Dad's still out makes it quick. )

I nodded to myself and got my stuff together and clocked out. " See you tomorrow Tiff. " I called out.

" Yeah ten o'clock right? " She called back.

" Yeah see you then. "

I walked out into the night and heard Tiff lock the door behind me. Of course Mr medium height, dark, and sexy was waiting for me in the parking lot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He had no problems with deepening it.

He pulled back after a few seconds. " Follow me. " He said before getting on his bike.

I got in my car and started to follow him to the seedy underbelly of Neptune. When he said crappy diner, he meant crappy diner. We pulled in the parking lot and he came around and opened my door.

" Stay close to me. " He said taking my hand and leading me inside.

Once we were seated I took a good look around. There were nothing but tattooed people around. This must be where they all come to eat after a night full of trouble making.

An older lady came up to our table with a notepad. " What can I do for ya Eli? I see you have a new freckle face. "

I looked at the woman like she grew another head. I don't have freckles. He grabbed my hand and squeezed before I could say anything to her.

" This is Tori, Bernice she's my woman. " He said with authority. " We will have two peanut butter pies with hot fudge on top. "

The woman took a good look at me and shrugged. " Whatever you say, Macho. "

After she left I glared at him. " Freckles? What kind of place is this Eli? "

" It's my kind of place. Bernice knows who you are. Your dad put her husband away. " He said trying to make it better.

I rolled my eyes. " And that's my fault? "

" No, but that doesn't mean she's going to be all cuddly with you either. She has heard some things about you and Veronica. " He said slowly.

Now I was mad. " She works in a diner like she has room to judge. "

He sighed. " I just wanted to spend some time with you and get some pie. "

Part of me felt bad. He was trying to be a good boyfriend. " Fine. I'll drop it... For now. "

He smiled a real smile at me and leaned over to peck my lips. " That's my woman. "

On Monday I was in the computer lab with Veronica and Mac. She had finally figured out who posted the fake purity texts for her and Meg manning. Later that night me and her drove up to Inspiration Rock Quarry.

We found Remy, our IT guy and Kimmy doing unspeakable things. We took all kinds of pictures. After we had all the evidence we needed we headed back home.

" I'm gonna nail her to the wall. " Veronica said.

I really wanted to be a part of this. No one messed with my sister and got away with it. " Just give me a camera and I'll make sure you get the confession you need. "

The next day I put the camera in my locker and turned it on. When I saw Kimmy I beckoned her over.

" Hey, Kimmy, check this out. I and Veronica followed our IT guy around last night. Guess where he ended up? " I asked.

Kimmy's face almost turned green. " Oh my god. "

" I heard the purity test website is gonna start posting pictures to illustrate the questions. Wouldn't these be perfect? " I asked flicking through the pics.

" Look. Number 23, have you ever touched it? Well, I guess you have. This here's a stellar example of number 78 and this one, whoa, I think mine and Veronica's score went down just looking at that. Although it would be hard to score below a 14, wouldn't it Kimmy? "

She had the sense to look scared. " Why are you doing this? "

I glared at her. " Because you messed with the wrong person. You don't even know my sister and you posted that test for her. "

" No, I didn't. " She pleaded.

Right. " Stop lying. I know you got her password from Renny. You know, he's 23, you're seventeen. I don't think they allow conjugal visits in prison. "

" Please, it wasn't me. " She insisted.

And here's the money shot. " Then who was it? "

" It was Pam. Pam posted the test for Veronica. She hates her because Duncan is still hung up on her. I only posted Meg's, I swear. "

I mentally jumped up and down. " Why would you do that? "

" She gets everything I want. Everything. The lead in the musical, cheerleader, the anchor job. " Such a jealous bitch.

I beamed at her. " Thanks, Kimmy. " I opened my locker and took out the video camera.

" What did you- Oh, god. " She asked. I love how they squirm when they're busted.

I went to leave but had another question. " So, your boyfriend was the one running the purity test website, right? "

" No! "

I shook my head. " Kimmy, why do you insist on pissing me off? You and Pam aren't smart enough to pull that off. "

" Seriously! He didn't even know why I wanted the passwords. I don't think he even knows the purity test exists. "

Well, I almost got all of the info. I went to leave when I heard.

" Wait, what are you gonna do with that tape? "

I hurried to the news room and snuck the DVD in with Meg's stuff. Once the whole school knew that Kimmy and Pam were crazy stalker bitches they were outcast. Not that I agreed with it. No one deserved to be tormented but they brought it upon themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

I was just getting home from work when dad met me at the door with a crazy grin on his face. I also noticed the scrapes.

" What happened? " I asked as I tried to take a better look.

He shook his head. " Just a little collision at home. I have something for you! " He said excitedly.

" Are you sure you're okay? You look like Backup has been chewing on your face. " I asked thinking maybe the injury had caused his brain distress.

He shook his head again. " No a collision at home plate. " He said gesturing his arms. " Safe! Now come on! "

He dragged me to my room with his hands over my eyes. When they came off I was standing at my dresser which now had an old school record player sitting on top. I looked at him in confusion.

" What? " He asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. " I don't understand. I don't have any records. "

He laughed and clapped his hands. Leaving me in my confusion he went into his room and came back with a crate full of records. He set the on my bed and I looked through them. James Brown, Ike and Tina, Sly and the Family, Etta James, Barry White, Marvin Gaye... All of the greats were here.

" Wow. " I said before putting one in. At Last by Etta James started playing and a grinned. When I was little I wanted a record player more than anything.

Dad looked at me expectantly.

" I love it. " I said hugging him. " Thank you. "

He hugged back. " You're welcome, honey. "

Later I was at Mars investigations with Veronica. Dad was in his office with some clients so I was helping with filing cases that were just closed. Veronica was fiddling around with a package she had gotten earlier. I didn't pay much attention since the girl is so high strung it could have been anything.

When dad escorted his new clients out I realized that they were Casey Gant's parents. He was well known around Neptune high as a rich douchebag. Once they left dad looked at Veronica who had finally opened her package.

" Now what? " He asked.

She sighed. " I'm trying to collect a blood sample. Our health teacher is giving extra credit for anyone who takes a self-administered HIV test. I ordered this thing online, but I'm seriously punking on this finger stick. "

" This is so endearing. My badass, action figure daughter is scared to draw a tinsy little drop of blood. " He said teasing her.

Veronica had that look in her eyes that meant she was up to something. " You know, if you really were a good father, you'd let me draw your blood. "

Dad laughed.

" Nobody would know the difference. Besides, you've been sexually active I haven't. " She said slyly.

" Oh for crying out loud you're serious about this aren't you? Give me that. " He said taking the finger stick and poking himself.

Veronica handed him the little packet that he was supposed to soak up the blood in.

" Wuss. So those were the parents of Casey Gant. Do you two know him? " He asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. " He's just another slice off of the loaf of vapid 09erdome. "

" Yeah well despite your thoughts his parents are irked about his decision to run off and join a cult. " Dad said

I laughed. " He joined a cult? What do they worship? Wedgies? Keggers? No, their parents platinum cards, right? "

Dad laughed. " It doesn't matter. He's eighteen so there's little the law can do. If we get him back the Gants are offering a five grand bonus. So it's time to focus. " He said snapping his finger. " Like the proverbial laser. "

" Target acquired and locked on. " Veronica said.

" What they need us for is proof of any illegal activity like firearms, drugs, kidnapping... All we need is a sound legal basis for the sheriff's department to shut them down. " Dad said mostly to Veronica.

She nodded. " I'm still with ya. "

" He's a classmate of yours maybe you could find something to shed some light on this. " He said.

Veronica scoffed. " For five thousand dollars I'll get you his genetic code. "

" Veronica, do not under the pain of slow agonizing death, go out to the compound by yourself. That goes for you too Victoria. " He said pointing at me.

I put my hands up in surrender. " Cult propaganda isn't my thing anyways pops. " I looked at the clock and found an easy out of this lecture. " Well look at the time... I've got to get to my actual job now. " I said gathering my stuff and getting the hell out of dodge.

Before getting in my car, however, I went around the building and watched dad go back into his office. I watched Veronica go in her drawer and pull another finger stick out. She poked her finger with no hesitation and soaked up the blood just as dad had done. She then sealed it in the FedEx box. I knew she wasn't afraid of needles. What exactly are you doing Veronica?

Later I was stocking dog shampoo when I got a text from Veronica.

I'm gonna be home a little late. Cover for me? I don't want dad to track my cell.

I know my sister. Dad tells her she can't go to the cult compound so she gets me to cover. I looked to see if my boss was around before answering.

Okay, but be careful! And you owe me.

It was perfect timing. Eli's birthday was coming up and I wanted to do something special. After all, he did get me a very beautiful gift for my birthday. I fingered the necklace that I haven't taken off.

When my shift was over I was planning on buckling down and finishing my homework for the week. I still needed to do my English Lit paper and a chemistry project. Should take me all night.

Walking to my car I fished the keys out of my pocket. I got the key in the door and was about to get in when I heard a motorcycle coming close. Expecting to see Eli I waited for it to pull in. Except it wasn't Eli. Felix parked next to me and nodded his head to me.

" What's up Vic? " He asked.

Once I got over my confusion I smiled. " Hey, Felix. Not to sound rude... But what are you doing here? "

He laughed. " Weevil had to work overtime at Angel's so he sent me to make sure you got home okay. "

I should have been mad, but having the last name Mars, it wasn't a bad idea. " Well, what are you waiting for vato? Let's get going. I'm sure you have better things to do than tail me. " I said getting in my car.

Pulling out of the parking lot I adjusted my mirror to see Felix five feet behind me. He stayed that way all the way to my apartment. I got out and locked my doors. Looking at Felix I smiled.

" You can go now. I'm not leaving home again tonight. "

He nodded. " If you do for any reason just call me. No one else, except for Weevil. He worries you know? "

" Will do. " I said shouldering my bag and heading up the stairs to my apartment.

By midnight I had finished my English Lit paper and was almost done with the Chem project. Yawning I decided I needed a snack break. Going into the kitchen I grabbed a bowl and poured some veggie straws. I loved these things. They were crispy and made with real vegetables.

I was joined a minute later by Veronica who had come in an hour before looking like she had been rolling in a pig pen. I had told dad that she had gone fishing with Wallace who was actually fishing today. Got to have a good alibi with Keith Mars.

" Thanks for covering for me. " She said getting her own veggie straws.

I nodded. " No problem. I did it for selfish reasons anyway. "

She looked at me as if to say " continue ".

" Well a certain bike gang leaders birthday is coming up and I need you to work your magic. I think I'm ready. " I said blushing.

Veronica made a screeching noise. " Backup. You mean you're ready, ready? "

I nodded still blushing.

She laughed. " Well, he is getting a hell of a present. "

" I promised that I wouldn't do anything until I knew it was right for me. I kept my promise. " I said mostly to myself.

Veronica hugged me. I was shocked, to say the least. She was exactly the most cuddly person. I hugged her back and ate more veggie straws. How I hated awkward situations.

" I should get back and finish my project before bed. " I said putting my bowl in the sink.

The next day I was like a zombie. I didn't get the project done until after two. So when I walked right into Eli I knew he'd read me the riot act.

" Slow down speedy. Why do you look exhausted? " He asked with his hands on my shoulders.

People in the hall stopped and listened really hard. Nosey ass people. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into Veronica's office. AKA the girl's room. Once I was sure no one was there I attacked his lips. His hands went to my hips and pulled me closer. I could feel him through his jeans and moaned into his mouth.

Pulling away he struggled to catch his breath. " Damn girl, what was that for? "

I smiled. " Well, I was having a crappy day because I didn't get a lot of sleep last night... " I said pulling him back to me by his collar. " But being in your arms makes me feel like I can get through the rest of this day. " I said resting my head in the junction between his head and shoulder.

His hands rubbed circles on my back. " Glad I could help querida. "

Just then Carrie Bishop and her minions decided to come in and break our moment. We didn't say anything just walked out of the bathroom and went our separate ways. I wasn't even sorry or embarrassed. By the time I got to my last period everyone had heard about how I gave Eli a blow job in the girl's room.

" I swear those Mars girls are seriously whacked. " Logan said trying to bait me. " One only goes for rich guys, and one would rather slum it up with criminals. "

I rolled my eyes. One day he was gonna get his. When the final bell rang I gathered my things and went to leave so I could make it work on time. Logan and Dick blocked my way. I tried top go around them but they moved. Sighing I looked at their faces.

" So I'm curious. " Logan said. " Since he's their " leader " do they get to join or do you have specific days for each of them? "

His words slapped me in the face. I didn't care if people thought me and Weevil were messing around. I mean he is my boyfriend, but the whole crew?

" Move before I make you. " I growled.

They both sniggered before letting me leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, guys, I'm sorry that I've been MIA. I've been working a lot and I've been mostly updating my Wattpad stories. If you're interested in reading Michael Jackson and Prince OFC stories head on over. My username is LifeIsAParade.

Chapter sixteen

Weevil's POV

Cracking my knuckles I got ready to find the Echoles chump. His luck had run out. This time there would be no mercy.

Heading to where I knew his lily white ass would be I passed another rich boy.

" Yeah, I can't make it. Logan is having a poker game at his house this weekend and I already gave him my thousand dollars buy in. "

Hmm, that's interesting. Maybe there's a way to make him pay for what he said to Tori and take his money all at the same time...

When I got to the next hallway over I saw the little fucker hunched down by his locker. Putting my foot on his books he looked up and scowled.

" For the last time, I will not go to the prom with you. "

I sighed and rolled my eyes. " I heard you got a card game going on... I'd like in on it. "

" Oh yeah? I'm sure you would, but I can't. " He said picking his books up. "

Of course, no is his first answer. " A thousand dollar buy in right? " I asked as he tried to walk away. " I have the money what's the problem? "

" My only concern is property values going down if people see you in my house without a leaf blower or skimmer. " He said like the douchebag he is.

I let that comment go. " You should be concerned. After what you said to Tori there's an ass whoppin' with your name on it. Let me in the game, and maybe I'll forget it for a while. That is until I remember. "

" Is that supposed to be a " deal"? "

I looked at him seriously. " It's the best on you're getting. There's no way you're getting away with it. I can let you slide at least until after the holidays. I know mommy wouldn't want her special little guy to be battered for Christmas family pictures. And to have to tell her you were jumped by a gang? She'd just die." I said sarcastically.

The little fuck at least had the sense to look worried. " It's a thousand dollar buy-in. Ten, crisp, one hundred dollar bills... We don't accept food stamps. "

" Ouch, you got me! " I said before walking away.

Tori's POV

" So what are you doing on Saturday? Wanna see a movie? " I asked as soon as Eli sat his lunch tray down.

If I didn't make plans for the weekend now then his boys will have him the whole time.

He kissed my cheek hello before answering. " Sorry querida, I got a poker game. What about Friday? "

" No good, I have to work until ten and I will most likely be doing that Earth Science extra credit. I got a C on the last test. I said with attitude. " I went from an A-minus average to a B. Not good. "

Eli sighed. " Well, what about Sunday? "

" Sunday is fine... So a poker game huh? " I asked.

He laughed and put an arm around me. " Me too. Just don't spend the whole time with your face hidden on my arm this time. "

" What! When has that ever happened? " I asked outraged.

Eli wasn't gonna let it slide. " Ninth grade. Me, you, and Halloween. "

" That's not fair! It was the first time I saw it. " I defended.

He kissed my lips. " Whatever you say querida. "

" Yo Weevil! " Feliz called from the other side of the quad.

They both shared a look and Eli sighed. " I got to go. Text me before you get off. Maybe we can get some pie. "

I reached up and kissed him. " Please be safe. I know you know what Logan said to me. "

" You don't have to worry about me getting in trouble... Today. He won't get away with it though. You know that already. " He said standing up.

I didn't like the idea of him getting in trouble over me. " Okay. I'll see you later. "

As I watched him leave I had a feeling of dread. He was going to do something was I going to stop him...

Whipping out my phone I rang Veronica. " Hey, can you do me a favor? "

' Depends on what it is. '

" Will you bug Eli for me? " I asked in a high pitched voice.

' Come again? '

I was hoping she'd just let it ride. " Look I just want to know that he's not doing anything stupid. Dad is just looking for a reason to get rid of him. "

' Okay fine. But that means that You now owe me one. '

What? " How does that work? You owe me and now I'm calling it in. "

' I'm sorry, have you forgotten that you're asking me to bug the leader of a gang? ' She asked sarcastically.

Fuck! " Yeah, sometimes I do forget he's dangerous... When he needs to be. "

' Yeah. So you owe me, kid. '

I rolled my eyes. " Whatever. Thanks. I'll talk to you at home. "

So what do you guys think Weevil's reaction is going to be when he finds out Tori had him bugged? Let me know!


End file.
